Isabelle (Fear)
Isabelle is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a member of CRM. Pre-Apocalypse Indiana Nothing is known about Isabelle's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she came from Indiana. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Isabelle joined a group known as CRM. Season 5 While working on a resupply mission, Isabelle and Beckett witnessed the aftermath of a nearby power plant melting down and the radioactive walkers it created. Beckett subsequently went crazy at the thought of ending up like the walkers and Isabelle hesitated to kill her friend and partner. The two exchanged fire and Isabelle shot Beckett to death, but failed to put him down, leading to Beckett reanimating and becoming part of a herd. "Here to Help" As Althea inspects the body of Beckett who had been earlier impaled on a piece of plane wreckage, Isabelle sneaks up behind Althea and subdues her before kidnapping her. "Skidmark" On an old utility road, Isabelle emerges from the brush and kills several walkers as Annie and Max hide in the trees nearby. Suddenly, Max's radio makes noise and Isabelle is alerted, but does not see anyone or hear any further noise, so she grabs her cargo and leaves the area. "The End of Everything" Isabelle ties up Althea and carries her through the rain. As she cremates Beckett's corpse, Althea wakes, grabs her bag and runs through the woods. Isabelle notices this and runs after her. Eventually, she saves her from walkers in the woods and then knocks her to the ground and demands her camera. However, Althea knocks the helmet off her face. The next morning, Isabelle leaves Althea tied to the passenger seat in an old car and leaves. A while later, she returns to her helicopter and finds Althea on the radio. She holds her at gunpoint, instructing her to get out. She tells the person on the radio that the lead was killed in action. "I can be inbound within 72 hours," she says, pointing out she has to get gas before delivering the payload. The man pauses and promises to send a reclamation team. Isabelle then demands Al take her to the tape. Al agrees but only if she gets her story. Isabelle agrees but says they need to find fuel. They pack supplies and head out to a fuel drop to get gas for the helicopter. On the road, Althea questions her on her background, rationalizing their stories will be all that's left after they're gone. Suddenly, walkers tumble down the hill and Isabelle instructs Al to stay inside, but she refuses. Isabelle gives her a bite-proof jacket and then takes care of the walkers. A second rockslide hits their car and tips it over. Al grabs her camera as a walker emerges from the rubble and tries to bite her, but the jacket saves her. Isabelle scolds her and then finds a tape in Althea's bag called "The Bog #7" and watches it. In it, Althea reports that the National Guard and the Army are shooting at each other, and then apologizes to Jesse and says she should have stayed. Althea explains to Isabelle that her brother died and she risked her life for the tape because it's all she had left of him. Isabelle tells Al she should be afraid of the people in black uniforms. "We are a force who are not living for ourselves or for now. You have your stories, already making every day the past. We have the future," she says ominously. Isabelle and Althea continue on their journey to retrieve gas. They ultimately post up for the night and talk about their common lives before the fall. Isabelle reveals she killed her partner because she was doing her job. "I do think stories matter, some things just matter more to me," she says. The next day, the two scale a mountain with rock-climbing equipment. They encounter an undead climber and Isabelle nearly falls to her death. She repositions as Althea kills the walker and maneuvers around it. The two eventually reach the top and lay down. Isabelle reveals her partner, Beckett, used to be her friend and together they would fetch supplies to purify water around the power plant, but he got spooked by the undead and she had to kill him. She takes out a key and said it belonged to a cabin Beckett liked, but she doesn't need it anymore. She tosses it off the cliff and reveals she might have to kill Al for operational security. Althea tackles Isabelle and takes her rifle, saying she needs it for her own security. She then threatens to leave with the climbing equipment and supplies without her so Isabelle finally agrees to her interview. That night, Isabelle reveals she's from a community but won't reveal its name or location that's focused on rebuilding society for the future. She says if she doesn't show her where the tape is then there might not be a future to tell their stories in. Isabelle pulls out a beer and says she wishes she met Althea before this. They ultimately bond over a beer. "Everything's so ugly nowadays. This is nice," Althea says tearing up. In the morning, Isabelle has her gun back and wakes up Althea to get moving. They head off for the tape which Althea put on one of the dead. Isabelle uses gunpowder and a match to get rid of the tape when Althea hands it to her. "The tape was only part of the story," Isabelle tells her. She then makes Althea turn around and puts a gun to the back of her head. Althea hands her the tape with her brother on it, saying she hopes that he can live on. "I want you to live. Don't chase this story. Do not try to find me. I hope you get back to your friends and that you can all get home somehow, "''Isabelle says, deciding not to kill her. She reveals her name and that she's from Indiana. She says Al's the prettiest thing she's seen in the apocalypse and then kisses her. Shortly after, they go their separate ways. Isabelle puts down the two canisters of gas and kills three walkers on the road, returns to her helicopter, fuels it up, and turns it on. She radios that she's ready to return, and the voice says they’ve called off the reclamation team. She stares at Al's tape and flies away into the unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Isabelle has killed: *Beckett ''(Alive) *1 unnamed rock climber (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" (No Lines) *"Skidmark" (No Lines) *"The End of Everything" Trivia *Isabelle is credited as Soldier on the AMC press release website for "The End of Everything". *Isabelle is the first named member of CRM to appear in The Walking Dead. *She is the fifth LGBT character after Victor Strand, Thomas Abigail, Cole, and Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki. *Isabelle's scene in "Skidmark" on the old utility road was shown again in "The End of Everything" from her own perspective. *Isabelle is referenced by Althea in "Still Standing", as well as "Today and Tomorrow". Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:CRM Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Unknown